In the medical field, bandaging a wound or an affected area of a patient has always been one of the important work of medical staffs. However, bandaging is time consuming and laborious, and qualities of the bandaging results are usually uneven based on the experience and the skills of the operated medical staff Therefore, qualities of the medical treatments subjected to the patients are not stable, such that the patient's experience and the final medical effect are not stable. Further, the time-consuming and laborious bandage works might also delay and affect the treatment of other patients in a critical state.
For example, in the treatment of fractures, it is necessary to fix a broken bone in place for fracture healing. In general, the most widely used method of bone fixation is the gypsum fixation, which is also commonly known as the plaster cast bandage. The gypsum fixation can be used for mild or moderate bone deformation. In the case of the severe bone deformation that requires surgery, gypsum fixation can also be used to treat the body parts before/after a surgery so as to prevent further dislocation of the bones, or the inserted members loosening. However, currently the plaster cast bandage mainly implemented by manual work, and it takes 20-30 minutes and requires 2-3 medical staffs involved in the whole process. Thus, the gypsum fixation is generally a crucial clinical work in the emergency departments and the outpatient departments, and it consumes a lot of time and effort in the medical field. In viewing of the foregoing, medical staff shortage or insufficient treatment time would likely to cause poor quality of plaster cast, so as to reduce the quality of medical care, or even lead to further medical harm to the patients in the treatment.
Nowadays, although there are several fixation methods which take less time than the gypsum fixation, the techniques are not yet mature and need to be refined. For example, in such devices that cover the affected area with flexible objects and inflate the gasbag to affix/fix the affected area, it is easily to cause the affected area to irritation, injury, or infection, characterized by pain, redness, swelling due to the poor ability of fixation. Also, such devices are easily taken off by the patients, which consequently is not conducive to the recovery of the affected area. Moreover, such fast-fit devices are mostly personal disposable devices, so that the unit price/is higher than the standard gypsum fixation. It therefore make the patients or the medical units to bear a greater cost. Thus, in practical experience, if it is not an urgent situation or convenience is not the most important priority for the treatment, most of the medical staffs will still choose the gypsum fixation method implemented by the bandaging and wrapping.
As described above, in order to preserve the advantages of the gypsum fixation method and to reduce the manpower needs, it is necessary to develop a device or a method for efficiently wrapping the bandage and reducing the time implemented in the bandaging and wrapping.